


Cuddle Day Ficlet: Pillowfort

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, cuddle day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Brian/Justin and Gus. Some warm happy cuddles. Happy Cuddle Day 2018!!!





	Cuddle Day Ficlet: Pillowfort

It was a rainy, miserable drive out to Britin after a long day at Kinnetik. Not too long ago the streets of Pittsburgh were in the thrall of Pride, but now the constant gray drizzle was just a sad reminder that the work never stops. 

Brian pulled into the garage, thankful that it was attached to the house as his suit would be saved from further drenching. 

"Sonny Boy, I'm home!" he half shouted. He was in the mudroom taking off his trench coat and attempting to dry off his partially ruined Dior shoes. He didn't really expect anyone to hear him, let alone come running to welcome him home.

After not much looking, he did find them in the living room, cuddled together inside the most elaborate pillowfort he's ever seen. Both Justin and Gus appeared to be asleep, snuggled down under some blankets and sprawled across all the pillows in the whole goddamn house. The fireplace was at a low dying glow, setting off the perfect ambiance for such a cute fucking scene. If Brian didn't love them both so very much, his past self might have thrown up a little in his mouth at such sappy thoughts.


End file.
